Semiconductor devices, including memory, often are used in computers and electronic products, e.g., digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, to store data and other information. A memory device usually has many memory cells and associated circuit paths to transfer information to and from the memory cells.
A circuit path in a conventional memory device often has many circuit elements that operate to transfer information with the memory cells. In some cases, a large number of circuit elements in a circuit path may lead to increased circuit layout area, lower transfer speed, circuit control challenge, or a combination of thereof.